Mały Król
by Eliss Snape
Summary: Regulus nigdy nie świecił wystarczająco jasno, aby stać się kimś wyjątkowym w rodzinie ciemnych gwiazd. Studium rodu Blacków.


Gwiazdozbiór jest konstelacją, grupą gwiazd zajmujących określone obszar sfery niebieskiej. Są stałe i niezmienne. Gwiazdy tworzące konstelacje nie są ze sobą fizycznie związane, a bliskość na niebie jest wywołane geometrycznym efektem rzutowania ich położeń na sferę niebieską. Są razem, choć cały czas osobno. Krążą po zodiaku (egzystencjonalnym pasie) rok w rok niezmiennie. Nie gasną i nie ustają w wędrówce, są głuche i ciche.

_Myślisz, że to straszne połączenie._

Pas Oriona składa się z trzech jaśniejących ciał niebieskich. Gwiazdy te to potężne, błękitne nadolbrzymy, gorętsze i znacznie masywniejsze od Słońca. Władca konstelacji chełpi się swoją potęgą i wyznacza prawa, bo ma do tego przywilej. Słowa stają się przykazaniami, a sprzeciwy herezją, a przynajmniej tak jest traktowana w waszym małym kosmosie.

_I ty to rozumiesz, choć on nie potrafi. _

W mitologii Orion był myśliwym. Szczycił się, że może zabić każde stworzenie. Był zaślepiony, jak gwiazdy - masywne olbrzymy, którym przewodził. Oczywiście, jak to z wielkimi tego świata bywa, został pokonany - śmiertelnie ukąszony przez skorpiona. Od tego czasu mierzą się groźnym, wyzywającym spojrzeniem z przeciwnych stronach nieboskłonu.

_Dzieci nie dopuszczają do siebie myśli, że rodzice mogą ich przeżyć. To prawie jak zdrada, nie uważasz?_

Cygnus to Gwiazdozbiór Łabędzia - jeden z bardziej wyrazistych nieba północnego. Ze względu na to, że jego najjaśniejsze gwiazdy układają się na niebie w kształt krzyża, czasem nazywany jest Krzyżem Północy.

_Mimo to, bez pomocy ojca nie potrafiłeś dostrzec go na niebie._

281 Lucretia to planetoida z pasa głównego asteroid. Okrążenie słońca zajmuję jej ponad trzy lata.

Konstelację Andromedy bardzo łatwo można znaleźć na zimnym, jesiennym niebie, gdyż jej gwiazdy leżą praktycznie w jednej linii. Nie ukrywa się, nie ma tego w zwyczaju. Gwiazdozbiór ten ustanowili starożytni Grecy. Andromeda była córką króla Etiopii, Królewnę oddano w ofierze potworowi morskiemu Ketosowi, aby odwieść go od zamiaru zatopienia królestwa. Przykutą łańcuchami do skał Andromedę od śmierci wybawił Perseusz, który zabił potwora i w nagrodę za swój heroiczny czyn zabrał ją z niewoli i uczynił swoją.

_Lubiłeś bajki, jednak nawet jako dziecko widziałeś w nich coś nierealnego – mimo magii, która od zawsze była w domu, mimo zaklęć, klątw i słowa, które matka kiedyś krzyknęła w stronę skrzata, a on upadł na kilka chwil (_Crucio_?). Dlatego właśnie byłeś tak bardzo zdziwiony, kiedy Andromeda została uratowana z jej własnej niewoli. _

Arcturus - alfa gwiazdozbioru Wolarza.

Pollux – najjaśniejsza gwiazda Bliźniąt.

Belatrix, pomimo swej wielkości, należy do typu widmowego. I mimo hałasu, który robi wokół swej osoby, jest w niej jednak coś nieuchwytnego. Leży na lewym barku Oriona i trudno orzec czy jest bardziej ciężarem, czy opoką. Jej nazwa oznacza "kobiete-wojownika" i nie masz do tego wątpliwości. Supernowa – to wydaje się być kwintesencją jej masywnej, choć nadal kobiecej, postawy. Wciąż czekasz kiedy wybuchnie, wypatrujesz ognia, który będzie świadczył o jej unicestwieniu.

_Czasami patrząc na jej pełne usta, widzisz że szepcze coś do siebie i jeśli wtedy zajrzy ci w oczy, czujesz przejmujący strach. Oczy ma roziskrzone szaleństwem, rozwiane kaskady włosów i drobne loki spływają ku twarzy – ku wargom, kiedy mówi po cichu słowa, których ktoś kiedyś zabronił rozgrzeszać. W takich chwilach nie ma znaczenia immunitet błękitnej krwi, ani wspólny nieboskłon, a nawet dzieląca was przepaść czarnego, zimnego kosmosu._

Gwiazdozbiór Kasjopei przynależy do nieba północnego.

Alfard to gwiazda konstelacji Hydry. Jej nazwa pochodzi od arabskiego „al-farad", co znaczy osamotniona, wyjątkowa. Wiesz, że tak było, ale w rodzinie czarnych gwiazd gardzi się innością. Przypominasz sobie brata matki i ich puste spojrzenia – i co najdziwniejsze – trudno ci to pojąć.

_Znasz krzyki, rzucanie książkami, świecznikami – a w Hogwarcie – klątwami, pamiętasz ból pięści na swojej skroni, kiedy po raz pierwszy zostałeś uderzony, ale nigdy nie łączyła was taka pogarda i nienawiść. _

Syriusz jest jedną z najjaśniejszych gwiazd konstelacji Wielkiego Psa. Tak łatwo ją wypatrzyć, nawet kiedy niezbyt uważnie się przyglądasz. To jeden z tych punktów, który dostrzegasz, kiedy w panicznym odruchu patrzysz w niebo i próbujesz się odnaleźć. Ty także często spoglądasz w jego gryfońskie światło i zadajesz wiele pytań, jednak na żadne nie uzyskujesz odpowiedzi. Jesteś zbyt inny, za bardzo żyjesz wedle przykazań Oriona.

_Od zawsze wmawiano ci, że herezja jest czymś złym i mając naście lat nadal nie do końca rozumiesz to słowo, ale czy jest w tym coś dziwnego, że nie chcesz być zły? _

Reinhold Ebertin (astrolog) mówi, że osoba pod wpływem gwiezdnego Syriusza jest niecierpliwa i działa zbyt pochopnie. Dziwisz się, kiedy to czytasz. Jak to możliwe, że imię wywiera na człowieku takie piętno?

W arabskim Gwiazda Psa jest znana jako al-shira "przywódca". I wiesz, że być może tak jest, ale przecież nie możesz podejść i przekonać się wprost, bo jesteś za bardzo ślizgoński jak na jego nowe życie, nowych przyjaciół i ideologie. Czasami wydaję ci się, że robi wszystko na przekór rodzicom. Nie widzisz w nim dobra, tylko rodzinną nienawiść i przekonanie o nieomylności – identyczne odbija się w oczach matki.

Dowiadujesz się co oznacza Regulus i z wielkim zawodem uświadamiasz sobie, że wszystko jest kwestią przypadku. Tak jak bardzo trafnie gwiazda amazonek jest odzwierciedleniem Bellatrix i Syriusz świeci z was wszystkich najjaśniej, tak równie wielką pomyłką jest nazywanie ciebie Małym Królem.

Królowie władają mocarstwami. Królowie mają władzę i respekt. Są nienawidzeni lub błogosławieni przez lud. A ty jesteś kimś całkowicie anonimowym, w oczach świata jesteś jedną z czarnych gwiazd.

Myślisz, że to może być coś na wzór ironii, którą tak często pobrzmiewa Severus. Przylgnęła do jego strun głosowych już na stałe i po części potrafisz ją zrozumieć. Ale kiedy próbujesz sam ją obłaskawić ciemne oczy Snape'a patrzą na ciebie pobłażliwie, wręcz litościwie. Całe szczęście na tym poprzestaje, bo czasami jego słowa potrafią być brutalne.

_Myślisz sobie, że bardzo dobrze jest być Ślizgonem, tylko pośród Śliozgonów. _

Cardano, włoski astrolog epoki renesansu, dokonał podziału gwiazd w zależności od wielkości. Największe dają władzę i zaszczyty, średnie - bogactwo, a małe – inteligencję. Jego zdaniem zbyt silne światło może zaćmić umysł. Zgadzasz się z nim, kiedy nadal razi cie gryfońska jasność.

Kiedy nareszcie możesz coś zdziałać Mały Król wywiera na tobie piętno i przez wzgląd na niego podejmujesz wiele decyzji. Mimo że świecisz najjaśniej w Gwiazdozbiorze Lwa, to nadal jesteś niczym w porównaniu z Psią Gwiazdą. Przyzwyczaiłeś się do bycia w cieniu, ale nigdy nie próbowałeś stanąć jej naprzeciw. I to jest tak strasznie nowe i przerażające, kiedy uświadamiasz sobie, że być może kiedyś (o ile ta wojna będzie trwać nadal) użyjesz słów, których nikt już nie rozgrzesza na najjaśniejszym punkcie nocnego nieba.

Orion i Andromeda są konstelacjami, Bellatrix i Syriysz nadolbrzymami, ty zaś Małym Królem.

_Czy to inteligencja pozwoliła ci odgadnąć największą zagadkę Czarnego Pana?_

Czasami masz wrażenie, że to nic nie da, że to tylko jeden spośród pozostałej siódemki, że nawet nie byłeś w stanie go zniszczyć, tylko ukryłeś. Wiesz, że to było dość głupie z twojej strony i zastanawiasz się czy w tej własnej chwili zostałeś oślepiony przez Syriusza.

Jesteś ciekaw czy dane ci będzie spojrzeć na ogrom wszechświata oczami twego imiennika, krążącego po zodiaku Lwa. Miałbyś wtedy ładny widok na Psią Gwiazdę.


End file.
